RWBY: Reach beyond the stars
by mitchelo3
Summary: Ever since humans found an efficient way to travel in space by the use of Dust, they have discovered many things including the star system Remnant, the Faunus and the creatures of Grimm. Ruby is about to make her first steps in becoming famous in this beautiful but harsh universe, together with her sister and friends. One-shot / Rated M


**Here is my one-shot of a RWBY and Star citizen hybrid fanfiction. For those who don't know Star Citizen is the most crowd funded game in history of crowd funding. It's a space simulator and must bring the whole genre back at the top. Chris Roberts leads the project and together with a whole crowd of talented people that will make sure it will be an amazing game and the game everyone wants to play. Now there are quite a few things that might sound really weird in this fanfiction if you don't know the game, so I highly recommend going to the Star Citizen website and look up any ship names that pass by in the fanfic to get an idea of how the ship looks besides the M40, that is one I came up on my own with. Your always welcome to use your own imagination if you don't want to bother with all that. Depending on how it will get received I might make some more chapters for this, but for now it will be a long one-shot, Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or Star Citizen in any way.**

* * *

11:57 Atlas Space port.

Ruby was walking through the spaceport, looking for her ride back to the planet Vale. She got accepted into Mistral military academy for Ground and Space Combat. Ruby had been drafted by Commander Ozpin, the way it happened was a bit unusual, but Ruby won't complain about it. She saw the space bus descending towards platform 4. This was the ride she needed to get back to Vale, and finally be able to go back home again. She was currently on Atlas, a planet that was close by. After humanity discovered the ability to effectively travel through space, they had been desperately searching for planets that could replace Earth. Not only did they find a planet, they found 5 of them. The called the star system Remnant and contained the planets Atlas, Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Haven.

Ruby stepped inside the MISC made Freelancer that had been customized as a small space bus. It wasn't the prettiest method of traveling between planets, but they were sturdy and offered some defensive capabilities. Ruby of course knew all off this, having studied long enough to remember most ships and their specs. Having had a part-time job after school times ended in a garage helped with that. She looked at the screen that showed their current position and estimated time of arrival at Vale. The bus had to stop first at Mistral before it took off to Vale. The estimated time of arrival for Ruby's destination was 3 hours. She figured she could close her eyes for a bit during that, after all it was kind of boring in space having only the black emptiness to look at with some occasional white dots.

13:55.

Ruby was rudely awakened by the conductor, though he didn't mean to push Ruby almost out of her seat. "Hey what gives?" Ruby asked irritated. "Sorry Ma'am, but if you could show me your ticket, you can get back to sleep." The conductor said gently. The male conductor was already of age. Several scars and his right leg was metal from the knee down, it was obvious he had seen his share of combat of some sorts. Ruby showed her personal ID, and the conductor held a small device against it. It flashed green and he gave a small nod. "Everything is checked and okay. I'm truly sorry for the rude awakening." He said. Ruby smiled at the older man. It was obvious the conductor didn't mean it and it was all an accident, besides she had been taught to respect your elders. "It's no problem sir, I might have been a bit grumpy from the sudden awakening." Ruby sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back off her neck. The conductor smiled and tipped his hat. "Have a fine trip to Vale Ma'am." He said before walking to the next person. Ruby readjusted her bag against the wall off the ship, deeming the position satisfying enough to sleep on and went back to sleep.

14:40.

Ruby awoke from a sudden shake of the space bus. She looked out one of the tiny windows and saw that they were entering Vale's atmosphere. She stretched out and saw that the ship was almost empty. She grabbed her bag and stood ready. The city, also being called Vale, was in sight. They quickly reached the ground and landed at spaceport 6. The door opened and Ruby started walking out and looked around her. Sky high buildings were poking the clouds in the sky, massive highways could be seen towards the city together with the 'highways' in the sky were spaceships were used. Ruby looked around more, this time amongst the people. More precisely she was looking for her sister, the one who was supposed to pick her up from the spaceport. She then noticed the long blond hair off her sister, and started walking towards her. Ruby absolutely adored her sister, Yang Xiao Long. Yang was known in Vale for her achievements in the racing scene. She was currently the best female race pilot on the planet, and she didn't even bother to hide that fact, occasionally boasting about her career. Yang was listening to some music, until she noticed in the corner off her right eye. She pulled the ear buds out of her ears and quickly embraced her little sister, effectively squeezing the air off her lungs.

"Ruby, I missed you so much how have you been?" Yang asked excitedly. Yang saw Ruby struggle to breathe and let go off her little sister. "I'm okay Yang, the ride here was a bit uncomfortable though. I'm just glad to be home after staying with uncle Qrow for a few weeks." Ruby explained. They both walked to Yang's motorcycle that Yang dubbed Bumblebee. "So how is you're racing tournament going? I didn't get to see your last few races." Ruby asked Yang as they both climbed onto the bright yellow bike. "It's going pretty well, last race I had a few engine problems though and ended up 8th place out of 18. That race could have been my first podium finish, I still wonder why my engine was acting up all the sudden." Yang said calmly, getting lost in thought as Ruby strapped on her helmet. "I just hope I won't have to buy any new parts for my M40. They are hard to come by ever since they launched the newer M50." Yang said worriedly. "You'll be alright sis, that M40 is your baby, and way cooler than those newer M50's." Ruby said in a cheery tone. Yang smiled at her sister and fired up her bike and drove off towards their home.

Yang was currently competing in a season for the Murray Cup, the most popular and highest ranked price in the universe for racing. Yang flew the older Origin Jumpworks M40 in favor of the new M50 by the same company, saying that she liked the overall feel of the M40 better. Though it is still a great spaceship, the parts have stopped being produced since last month by the manufacturer. So every time Yang needs a new part, she either gets lucky on Vale, or has to fly even all the way to Haven to acquire such a rare piece on occasion. Even though Yang has her spare 'RSI Aurora MR' she enjoyed Bumblebee a lot more for short distance rides. When she needed to travel the galaxy then she would fire up her Aurora to travel. Ruby dreamed about owning her own spaceship, she had taken apart so many different ships she practically knew what parts were present on each ship by each company. Well single-seated ships, she didn't get work on multi-crew ships like the 'RSI Constellation' or the 'MISC Freelancer', though she knows what parts are used on those ships. Ruby couldn't wait to fly one of the ' Anvil Aerospace Hornets' they have as standard military class ships.

Though Ruby wouldn't mind starting out with the most basic Aurora ES, Even though it is the cheapest and stripped down ship, Ruby could imagine how greatly she could improve it to be better than the more expansive models. Yang stopped in front of a small 2 space hanger. She drove her bike inside and turned it off, pulling a cover over it to protect it from harm. Yang found Ruby gawking at her 2 ships right away, chuckling in response to her little sister's behavior. "They haven't changed in the few weeks you were gone Ruby, no need to drool again." Yang said with a sly grin. Ruby blushed and pouted at her sister. "I don't drool..." Ruby said quietly. The sisters enjoyed working on ships and tweak each individual part on it. Yang was specialized in engine tuning and thruster tweaking, while Ruby was more specialized in tweaking weapons and shields. The sisters practically shared the Aurora ES that Yang has stored inside her hanger, and used it for their experiments for tweaking and tuning. Yang did purchase the larger 'A&R LR-6 Overdrive' power plant so they would have more room for errors, should something be wrong with their configuration.

The sisters went upstairs to the living room, with Ruby quickly dumping her bag on the couch. Yang walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, while Ruby let herself fall beside her bag on the couch, looking out the big window that showed both Yangs' ships standing in her hangar. "Hey Yang, when is your next race?" Ruby asked curiously. "My next race is tomorrow, so I'll be preparing my baby this evening and possibly night for tomorrow." Yang said. "Want me to help you with it? It's not like I have something better to do right now." Ruby asked. "Nah I'll be fine little sis, you can go work on our project if you want." Yang said, putting on her work overall. Ruby jumped off the couch and ran over to put on her own work overall, and followed Yang back downstairs to the hangar.

Ruby ran over to the Aurora ES while Yang opened up the engine compartment of her M40. They both worked on their ships before Yang groaned in frustration and disconnected the left fuel pipe from the fuel tank to the engine. "What's wrong Yang, did you drop your tools again?" Ruby said as she walked over. "No Ruby, the left fuel pipe is leaking, that's why I had suddenly less power to work with a few days ago during the race." Yang had put the fuel pipe aside and climbed back down from her ladder. She walked over to her scroll and started typing on it furiously. She nervously bit her nail as she kept scrolling down on her screen, looking for the exact part she needed. She jumped up in joy as the replacement part happened to be close by just outside the city. "Ruby, get the ship prepared. I just found the replacement and its close-by, we need to be fast before they close up shop!" Yang said as she hastily got out of her overall. Ruby ran back and forth between the ship and the tool box to put away all the tools she used, and closed up the ship while making sure everything was working.

They opened up the trademark round doors of the Aurora and stepped inside. The sister did make some changes to the interior of the ship, having 2 seats instead off only one. It had been a tight fit since the cockpit isn't that big, but they made it work somehow. Both Yang and Ruby had their own set off screens while seated. For Yang it was primarily all the info the pilot usually gets like speed, altitude, shield and weapon status, and fuel consumption. Ruby sat behind Yang and had mostly detailed ship data, so she could track what their tuning would do to the power plant, thrusters, shield and weapons. Yang turned on the ship, with lights and several other screens turning on. "Welcome onboard the RSI Aurora ES have a pleasant flight." The on-board computer announced. "How is the data looking Ruby?" Yang asked while she checked and tested all her thrusters quickly. "Data is looking good, no errors detected so we're good to go." Ruby announced in a cheery tone. Yang smiled and opened up the Hangar door in front of the ship. The ship started going up a few feet, the landing gear retracting. "Here we go Ruby!" Yang announced excitedly as they started flying forward quickly, the hangar doors behind them closing automatically. They flew away with moderate speed, following the other spaceships that were currently flying towards their own destination. Yang took a left turn to escape the masses and flew away, leaving the city behind her and Ruby. After a few minutes the navigation system indicated that the shop was close by, so Yang lowered the speed.

17:40. Outside Vale, Ao's parts and ship yard.

Yang then spotted exactly where she needed to be, and landed her Aurora on one of the few landing platforms. Both Yang and Ruby stepped out and looked at the small scrapyard and second-hand ship dealer. It wasn't what Yang hoped on, but if the part proved to be in good condition she was all okay with it. They walked inside the shop and looked around, seeing parts everywhere behind the counter. A tall blond person was reading a magazine behind it also, indicating it might have been a slow day today. He looked with his bright blue eyes up when he heard two pair of feet approaching the counter. "Good Afternoon, welcome to Ao's parts and ship yard, what can I help you with?" He asked as he put the magazine aside. Yang and Ruby noticed that he couldn't have been much older than they were, which made it easier for them to bargain is needed. "Hey, I've been looking for a left fuel pipe for an Origin Jumpworks M40, and I saw you had one available for sale?" Yang asked while she showed the online ad she found on her scroll.

"Hm, as far as I can remember I do have one of those lying around somewhere, how about you two walk with me to the back." He said as he opened the door leading to the small warehouse. Yang and Ruby followed slowly, while looking around the piles of parts that were scattered around everywhere. "Wow, this is pretty…unorganized, how do you remember all of this?" Ruby asked. Yang gave Ruby a slight glare but the shopkeeper slightly laughed. "It's all in here, there is nothing I don't know about my own supplies." He said while tapping against his own head with his finger. He stopped at a more organized looking part of the warehouse, where everything had been put into boxes and put on shelves. He pulled out one of the boxes from the shelf and moved some parts around. He grabbed something and held it up for Yang to see. "Is this what you were looking for?" He asked. Yang held both items beside each other and smiled. "Yes, this is exactly what I need." Yang said with a cheery tone. "Alright then, let's walk back and we'll decide a price." He said as he let the sisters walk in front.

Back at the counter Yang had put both parts on the counter, time for her to work her barter magic. Ruby started smiling, nobody could completely refuse Yang as she had a few tricks up her sleeves. "Alright, I know the ad said it would 300 UEC (United Earth Credit) but maybe we could talk about the price a bit?" Yang asked. "Sure, I'm always open to bargain a bit with the price. What did you have in mind?" he asked. "I was thinking about…200 and my old one for repair." Yang said in all seriousness. The person frowned and shook his head. "No can't do, repairing fuel pipes or connectors require a lot of precision work that will cost me a lot more than what you are offering me. I'll take 275 with the part right away." He said. This time it was Yang's turn to frown and shook her head. "No way, I'll give 225 with the old part, I'm not going higher than that." Yang said.

"Then I'm sorry, but I won't sell the part then." he said sadly, bummed out that it wasn't going to work. He was about to bring the part back when Yang stopped him. "Wait, just hold on one second." Yang couldn't afford to be picky now, it was her only shot at getting back in the race season. "How about this, 250 UEC together with the old part, I can't get it anywhere else this quick and I need it for tomorrow." She offered. She could see the person thinking deeply about it and make calculations in his head. She needed to distract him a bit and win him over to her side. "I don't think I've caught your name yet, mine's Yang and this is Ruby my little sister." Yang began. The man seemed to snap out of thoughts and looking somewhat shocked. "You wouldn't happen to be Yang Xiao Long would you? THE Yang Xiao Long who is currently racing in the Murray Cup?" He asked amazed. Yang started grinning, hook, line and sinker. "You bet I am. My precious M40 had this busted fuel pipe from last race, that's why I fell back from 3rd to 8th. It would mean a lot if you could give me some discount so I can race tomorrow." Yang explained. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ao, owner of this humble place. So you need this part for the race tomorrow, tell me do you have a sponsor already?" he asked.

"No, there hasn't been any mention of it. The sponsors are holding back because I'm a woman, which is very unusual in the racing scene." Yang said with a bitter tone in her voice. Ao started smiling a little. "Tell you what, I have a proposition for you. If say, I would become your sponsor, what goal would you set for yourself to satisfy my expectations?" he asked curiously. Yang looked somewhat speechless with her mouth hanging open, as did Ruby's. Yang's face slowly turned fully serious and leaned forward. "If that were too happen, I would say a top three standing at the end of the season." Yang said. Ruby slightly gasped, even for Yang that was a pretty bold statement. Ao started chuckling, but motioned for the girls to sit on the bar stools at where beside them.

"Now before you agree too anything too quickly, I must make something clear. I can't offer you a lot of money for it, I think maybe, and that's a big maybe, I could offer you 30.000 UEC since the season is already half-way. But if you ever need parts they are free of charge together with me as mechanic should the need ever arise, how about that as offer?" Ao asked. Yang grabbed Ao's collar forcefully and brought his face to her own. "30.000 UEC, are you for serious about that!?" She yelled. Ao hadn't expected such a violent reaction and was left speechless, as he slightly nodded. Yang's suddenly got the biggest grin Ao had ever seen on someone's face. "Of course I'll accept, do you have any idea how much money that is for me!? With that I could buy so many improvement parts, I could really challenge 1st place!" Yang said with her voice full off excitement. Ruby was jumping up and down together with Yang from happiness.

Ao chuckled slightly as he straightened out his clothes again. "To be honest I wasn't expecting such a reaction, I thought you were going to kill me for a second." Ao said. Yang quickly bowed her head slightly. "I'm so sorry I just thought you were joking or something, so my reaction might have been slightly over the top." Yang said as she scratched the back off her neck in embarrassment. "Well then, I take it you accept me as a sponsor for your races?" Ao asked. Yang nodded her head, while shaking hands with Ao with pure happiness. "Okay, we have a deal then. Since it's on such short terms we can't paint your ship with my sponsor ship on it for tomorrow's race. So after the race tomorrow how about you bring it here to be painted?" Ao asked. "As long as my color scheme doesn't change, yellow with black accents is my trademark." Yang said. "I don't care if it's pink with gold stars on it, as long as my shop's name is on it clearly I'm all okay with it, you two can probably make a much better design than I can." Ao admitted with a big grin. Yang and Ruby looked at each other and got both a huge smile on their faces. Finally they were going somewhere, and start to earn more money.

Yang then quickly got reminded of something and was looking straight at Ao again. "You mentioned you also sold second-hand ships? Could you maybe show what you have to offer, just for looking though?" Yang asked. Ao nodded and motioned to the sisters to follow him. He walked into the small showroom on the left side of his shop as they walked past a few second-hand ships. He had about everything what flew around in the galaxy. A few Aurora series ships, mostly ES versions that he could sell at a decent second-hand price since everyone eventually upgraded from it. He also had one or two Origin Jumpworks 300 series ships, one 300i and a 315P. The most eye-catching one was the almost brand-new MISC Freelancer standing in the middle of the showroom. Yang and Ruby looked their eyes out on the ships that surrounded them. "This is about what I have, I have a few more ships outside under the covers but those aren't ready to fly yet." Ao explained. "And how much would your cheapest ship be?" Yang asked. Ruby looked perplexed and started whispering into Yang's ear. "Sis, what are you doing? Don't we have enough ships already?" Ruby asked. Yang only winked at Ruby who looked very confused. "My cheapest ship that outside I think, I have a Mustang made by Consolidated Outdoors that is pretty beat-up. It needs a lot of replacement parts, I haven't had the time yet to work on it though the parts are easily bought from the manufacturer themselves." Ao explained. Ruby squealed slightly out of excitement, she only worked once on a Mustang since most people went for the Aurora as first ship. "How about you take a look Ruby? You seem pretty excited seeing it just standing there." Yang said with a smile. Ruby nodded furiously and ran towards the old beat-up Mustang. She pulled away the covers on it and stared at it.

Meanwhile Yang and Ao sat down and watch Ruby inspect the ship. "Ruby has a pretty awesome sister from the looks of it." Ao said. Yang smiled and crossed her arms under her chest. "Oh, would you care to explain, I'm afraid I don't follow?" Yang mockingly said with a confused tone. "The way she looks at that ship reminds me of the younger version of me, now it all has become routine for me but I used to be just as excited as her. I would like to say to spend your newly earned money on something more wise and logical, but I when I see your sister like this, I understand why you would want to do this." Ao said. Yang smiled as Ao had figured her out quite easily and completely right. After a long pause Ao started talking again. "Therefore I would like it if you took that ship with you." Ao finally said. Yang didn't quite catch on but kept smiling. "How much do you want for it?" She asked. Ao held out his hand, while Yang looked at it with a confused face. "Shake my hand, trust me on this one." Ao simply said while he watched Ruby open the cockpit and sat in the seat of the Mustang. Yang shook Ao's hand while he smiled. "So how much did you want for it?" Yang asked again. "I want nothing for it, seeing your sister sitting in that cockpit, I feel like I'm in presence of someone who will reach the top in what she will be doing." Ao said. Yang's eyes widened and she slowly shifted her gaze to the Mustang and Ruby. Ruby excitedly waved at Yang as Yang's eyes got slightly watery. "Thank you, you have no idea what it means for her." Yang said quietly.

"Oh, I thought of something I want in return for the ship." Ao said happily. Yang looked at Ao confused but didn't prevent him from speaking. "If you could give me tickets to your races for the rest of the season so I can watch you race live, that would be awesome if you did that." Ao said with a slightly excited tone in his voice. Yang looked dumbstruck before she started giggling, which turned into a loud laughter. Ao started laughing with her while Ruby started to pick up on the sound as she ran over to the two laughing people. "Hey what's so funny, did something happen, did I miss it?" Ruby fired the questions faster than before. Yang slowly stopped laughing as she hugged her sister tightly. "Congratulations Ruby, I hope you're happy with it." Yang said cryptically to Ruby. Ruby looked really confused now as Ao wiped away the tears from laughing. "Come on, don't let your sister be in the dark for any longer, she deserves to know." Ao said gently. "Tell me what, I don't really understand what's going on?" Ruby asked.

Ao walked to the back of the showroom and opened up a safe containing the 'keys' for the ship and the necessary documents. He threw the device that acted as a key towards Ruby, who caught it mid-air in a clumsy way while still not following it all. "Your sister just congratulated you on your first ever ship, all owned by you." Ao said. Ruby froze, and stood as straight as a pencil, as she watched both Ao and Yang. "Y-You're joking right, Yang is this one of your pranks again?" Ruby nervously asked. Yang shook her head as she gently hugged her little sister. "No Ruby, that ship is for you, and you only. I hope you like it." Yang said. Ruby tightened the grip on Yang's hug as she started shaking slightly. Ruby was excited beyond belief. "Thank you! Thank you Yang, I love you so much!" Ruby exclaimed out loud. "Don't thank me Ruby, Ao decided to trade the ship for tickets for the rest of the race season. Be sure to thank him as well." Yang said. Ruby didn't hesitate as she practically threw herself at Ao. She hugged him firmly as well. "Thank you Ao! You have no idea how happy I am now!" Ruby happily exclaimed as Ao awkwardly hugged Ruby back. "Come on, let's get the paperwork done so you can officially call that Mustang your own." Ao said as Yang and Ruby followed him to the simple table in the corner.

"But how are we going to move the ship from here to our home?" Ruby asked, since the ship isn't ready to fly. "Well normally I would use my own Freelancer to move parts around. I still have a truck I use to pick up wrecks like the Mustang and bring them here, I could drop the Mustang off when I close up shop later this afternoon." Ao suggested. Both Yang and Ruby agreed to that as they walked back to their Aurora ES. "I see you two modded that Aurora a lot. I didn't know you could put in a second seat like that." Ao said as he investigated the ship closely. "Anyway, we'll see you later today. I'll send you a list of parts I want to replace for my M40!" Yang yelled from the pilot seat as the Aurora's doors closed. Ao shook his head but chuckled, he still had a long day ahead of him.

Yang's hangar 18:10.

Yang landed her Aurora inside her hangar, and let the doors close behind her. Ruby got out excitedly and ran upstairs to the living room. Yang grinned as she followed Ruby more slowly, as she watched her sister bounce around the room. "Easy there little sis, how about you start making dinner so you can look at it with a full belly?" Yang said. "Okay sis, how about pasta for dinner?" Ruby asked. "Sure, I haven't had that since you went to visit uncle Qrow." Yang replied.

18:40.

Yang sighed from being stuffed full of food. Ruby again had surpassed herself and made some excellent pasta. The buzzer for the door went off as Yang turned on the intercom. She frowned when she saw her land owner standing on the other side, Cardin Winchester. "What do you want Cardin, I've paid my rent for this month already." Yang said quietly out of Ruby's reach. "If you come outside I will explain." Cardin said with a shit eating grin. Yang groaned but walked down the stairs and opened up the door beside the massive hangar door. There she saw Cardin standing, like some big-shot that he obviously isn't. "Well Yang, you did pay for this month, unfortunately I've decided to raise the price of the rent for this place." Cardin said. Yang was furious as she started yelling. "You bastard, you're just doing that because I beat you last season for that Murray Cup season spot! I'm not paying you any extra so take a hike jackass." Yang yelled. Cardin however wasn't pleased with her answer and forcefully pushed her against the hangar. "Listen here bitch, we both know you cheated in that race since you can't beat me fair and square. So I was thinking about you paying me differently..." Cardin said suggestively as his right hand slid down Yang's left arm.

"Get away from her, step back and turn around slowly." a voice calmly announced. Cardin heard a thermal clip loading from a weapon as he froze and let go of Yang right away. He slowly turned around as he was staring into bright blue eyes, together with a barrel from an assault rifle. "Ao, thank god you're here, this jackass wanted to molest and blackmail me." Yang said angrily. "I overheard your conversation, we both know you suck at racing, you even bought a 350R to beat Yang but still lost against her." Ao said as he pointed to move further away from Yang. "Who the hell are you anyway, another one-night stand of Yang's?" Cardin mockingly asked.

"If you keep insulting my sponsored pilot like that anymore I will blow your brains out, got it?" Ao threatened. "Sponsored, what the hell are you talking about?" Cardin said as he looked between Yang and Ao. "Ao wanted to sponsor me for the rest of the season, we made a deal today." Yang said while standing next to Ao. "Why would you sponsor a failure like her, did she promise you a crazy night in return?" Cardin said as he kept mocking Yang. Yang however lowered her head as she started getting teary eyes that clouded her vision. Ao noticed this and took a step towards Cardin.

"Here's what's going to happen, try to follow with your tiny brain. You will walk away from this, and never get near Yang again. If you decide not to do that, I WILL be there for your head." Ao said as he tightened his grip on his rifle. Cardin scoffed as he took a step back and lowered his hands. "Fine, I'm done on wasting time with that whore anywa-." Cardin was abruptly cut off by a fist flying against his face. Ao was furious now and picked Cardin up from the ground. Now that Cardin was closer to Ao, he saw that Ao was even taller than he is and while Ao wasn't buff by any means he noticed his muscular posture and strength. "Stay away from her, or you will answer to me." Ao said as he shoved Cardin away and watched him run like a coward.

Ao felt a hand on his shoulder as he lowered his weapon. "Thank you Ao, I can't believe he tried blackmail me, I didn't think he fall so low." Yang quietly said. "Don't worry about it, if he ever comes back call me right away. I will teach him a lesson he won't forget any time soon then." Ao said as he walked back to his truck and pulled up front. Yang helped preparing Ruby's ship for moving into the extra space inside the hangar.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have an assault rifle stored inside your truck?" Yang asked curiously. "I carry it everywhere, in case if I ever get robbed or something." Ao explained as he removed the cables from the Mustang on his trailer. While Yang's hangar has only 2 spacious landing platforms, they moved the Mustang onto the smaller repair platform that Yang had reserved for eventually Ruby's ship. They moved everything in place while Ruby gave directions from above. After 30 minutes they finally had everything in place and Ruby was already stripping it apart and eagerly inspecting the ship.

"Really Ao, I can't thank you enough for what you have done. I don't know how to repay you all of this." Yang said as she and Ao watched Ruby messing around with her ship. "its fine Yang, you don't need to repay me anything. If you get some good results the next few races I'll consider that as fantastic and hopefully it will lead more customers to me." Ao simply said. "Oh right, I'll grab your season ticket right now before I forget." Yang said as she ran upstairs. Ao watched as Ruby opened up the power plant department of her ship and looked annoyed at the old and damaged A&R LR4 power plant. Ruby started to disassemble the power plant from the rest of the ship, when Ao was a bit startled when Yang touched his shoulder. "Here, your season ticket for the rest of the season. I hope you can watch me race tomorrow." Yang said happily. "Should be no problem, I'll see if my partner wants to watch as well tomorrow." Ao said as he put the ticket away in his jacket. "I thought you ran the store on your own?" Yang said surprised. "There's no way I could run something like that on my own. My partner is currently on Vacuo to do some ship selling and buying. He can run logistics pretty well, though he sometimes is days away because of that." Ao explained.

"Well then, I should be heading home now. So I'll see you tomorrow at the race then?" Ao said as Yang nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, you better be prepared for an epic race!" Yang yelled out excited. "I'm looking forward to you kicking everyone's ass out there." Ao said as he started walking back to his truck. "Goodnight Ruby, don't stay up too late!" Ao yelled from outside. Ruby happily waved at him in response as she continued her work on her ship. Yang quickly put on her work overall and replaced the left fuel pipe on her M40. Both Ruby and Yang worked until deep in the night and got some important rest for tomorrow's busy day.

Next day 11:45 at the Vale atmospheric Race track.

Yang was giving her M40 some finishing touches before she started to prepare for the race. She put on her race uniform and tucked her helmet under her left arm as she met up with Ruby. "You look pretty confident Yang, think you're going to get your first win here?" Ruby asked with a slight grin. Yang only grinned back in response. "I won my first race here in this exact layout, and I haven't gotten lower than 3rd here, you could say I'm pretty confident. So have you spotted Ao yet in the stands?" Yang asked curiously. "Yup, he's at the start finish line since sponsors get special seats. I'll be joining him too so be sure to win this one." Ruby said as Yang gave Ruby a small punch on the shoulder in a friendly matter.

"All pilots, please get ready inside your ship. I repeat, all pilots please get ready inside your ship." the announcer said over the speakers. "That my cue sis, I'll see you after the race!" Yang said as she ran to her ship that was parked next to other racers. Ruby waved at Yang before she made way her towards the floating stands. She noticed Ao sitting and looking around him. Ruby surprised him by quickly sitting next to him. "Hi, nice to see you came to watch Yang race!" Ruby announced happily. Ao had a small heart attack but recovered quickly. "Please refrain from doing that, a heart attack isn't exactly how I imagined how I would pass away. But yea I said I would attend wouldn't I, so here I am. How's Yang doing, not nervous I hope?" Ao asked. Ruby laughed a bit before answering. "Yang doesn't get nervous that easy, especially on the layout of this track. Trust me she's going to be fine." Ruby assured as the pilots started to gather at the starting line. The race was 20 laps long with 11 checkpoints. There were course markers to indicate which way to go so the pilots wouldn't get lost or find a shorter way to the next checkpoint. The starting position was determined by last race results, so Yang started 8th today.

A big screen was put up on the big garage so the spectators could follow exactly what was happening, with several smaller screens put up by the other stands spread across the track. The camera briefly focused on a special stand, with a big snowflake logo on it. The Schnee Dust company stand, the biggest manufacturer of spaceship fuel you can find. For the last 3 years they have been supplying the three top racing divisions of high quality fuel, and sometimes let pilots test experimental fuel during practice. They made big steps in producing more fuel efficient and cleaner fuel by doing this, and quickly expanded on their production by building massive drilling platforms on asteroids that contain the magic ingredient to all of this, Dust. But the Schnee Dust company also has its dark side. A lot of Faunus workers are used for the more dangerous parts of working on the drilling platforms, with lower pay grades and longer hours than 'humans'. It left a bad taste in Ao's mouth, the Faunus were kind and hardworking people, along with being famous for their trading skills and good eye for hidden potential what others might miss. Ao had the pleasure of working with them on Atlas, were most off their population resides. Of course there is the White Fang, a large group of Faunus fighters that strike at Schnee Dust operating sites and assassinate CEO's and other high placed people. They used to do peaceful protests a few years ago, but when the authorities accidentally killed an innocent protestor, things went south quickly after that. They usually let the mass people alone, and only target Schnee Dust ships that fly between planets that move resources around.

The pilots all lined up correctly for the race, and eagerly waited for the lights to turn green. Yang was showing an enormous grin on her face and was ready to take off whenever those lights let her. The first red light appeared and all the pilots started powering up their ships. The crowd went silent in anticipation for the green light, with the only sound being the engines of the race ships that were about to fly off. When all lights hit red, time seemed to stop as the whole crowd and racers waited for that one moment. The lights all turned green, and with that the ships flew off right away while the crowd was going nuts. Yang had a great start and overtook 2 other racers, putting her in 6th place without even having turned around a corner. The first corner was coming quickly and Yang took it without having her G-force safety turned on, making her corner faster than those who had it still turned on.

The G-force safety build into the ships was allowed to be turned off, but it didn't come without risk. Normally the ship would slow itself down enough to make the corner at safe speeds, so no excessive G-forces were put onto the pilot's body. With that turned off the pilot was at risk of going unconsciousness, and when that did happen the auto-pilot of the ship turned on and made sure the pilot and the ship were out of harm's way. Yang saw her vision blurring just slightly before she passed it and turned the G-force safety back on. With that move she passed another racer and was now flying steady at 5th place. They reached the first checkpoint and flew through it one-by-one. This course had a total of 11 checkpoints and yang saw the second one in the middle of the next corner that had a very sharp turn to the right while going upwards as well. She followed the racer in front of her right on his tail through the second checkpoints, and decided she needed to overtake him on the next turn.

Sure enough, the next turn had a checkpoint at the end of the corner and Yang had her G-force safety turned off again. She couldn't use this too much, the strain on her body at the end of the race would be too much and she would to tired to finish the race at all. She passed the pilot in front of her by using her air-brakes much later, and by over-driving the maneuvering thrusters on her ship she was able to put on a bit of distance between her and the pilot behind her. Her vision blurred and even blackened slightly, so she immediately turned the G-force safety back on, and let it stay that way. "That was way too close for a simple overtaking maneuver" Yang mumbled to herself as she set pursuit for 3rd place.

Ruby was worried for her sister, she knew Yang could fly very fast but also liked to take risks with it. To see Yang pass that many racers in one lap did make her happy, but also worried. She knew Yang had her safety turned off when she took over 4th place, judging by how much faster Yang went through that corner then the other pilot. Both Ao and Ruby eagerly awaited behind the glass wall of the stand they were sitting in. Yang had caught up quite well with the three in front of her as the 4 racers passed the finish line for the first time today. Both Ao and Ruby cheered on Yang as loud as they could, as the high-speed race ships approached the first corner again.

During lap 16 out of 20 Yang had overtaken the racer in front of her just barely, but she had 3rd secured. However the racer behind her wasn't giving up as Yang was forced to defend her 3rd place from checkpoint 9 to 11, with the pilot behind her making a big mistake in the last corner of the course. Lap 17 was a fact when the pilot in 1st place passed the finish line. If Yang could finish in 3rd that would give her the highest finishing position of this season for her, and that was something she wanted badly. A higher finishing position also meant that she would earn a lot more money than usual. But 3rd wasn't something that Yang was fine with when she could practically see 2nd and 1st place in reach, and so instead of settling in for 3rd place she set out pursuit for 2nd place. She finally got close to 2nd place in lap 18, and saw her chance between checkpoint 7 and 8. This was mostly a straight line that was going down in altitude, she figured she could use her heavier M40 for momentum to go past the lighter M50 without using her afterburner unnecessary.

The top three was closely together for the entire race, but the 1st place pilot was slowly making space between the 2nd place pilot and Yang. Yang saw the 2nd place pilot braking and she took her chance, as she flew right in front of him now and using her thruster brakes in overdrive to keep herself on the inside of the corner. She saw the pilot behind her swerving left and right to find a spot to take 2nd place back, but didn't find a gap to slip through. They entered their final lap, and Yang was set on keeping her 2nd place secure no matter what.

Ao and Ruby anxiously watched on the big screen on how Yang fended off any passing maneuvers the pilot behind her was trying. Everyone stood up as they watched the first three pilots approach the finish line, Yang still fending off the pilot behind her. They passed the finish line in a blink of an eye as both Ruby and Ao watched the scoreboard intensely. When it showed that Yang was indeed in second place, they both cheered and hugged each other from pure joy. Yang was celebrating inside her ship as she was overjoyed to get her first podium in the season. This was going to put her up a few places on the season scoreboard, with 2nd place being worth a lot more points than her usual finishing positions.

After the race, trophy ceremony on the main building.

With the 1st place pilot, Yang and the 3rd place pilot on the podium, the trophies were being brought up and giving to them by a special group of people. 3rd place pilot got his trophy from the Origin Jumpworks CEO, who shook his hand and congratulated him on his 3rd place finish. Yang got a bit more special someone to give her the 2nd place trophy. A young girl, about her age showed up on stage. She had her long white hair put up in a ponytail that was slightly off-center, along with a long white dress that she wore. She had a scar that ran across her left eye and bright light blue eyes that got along with all the white she wore. "And now for heiress Weiss Schnee to give out the trophy for 2nd place, give a big round of applause for Miss Xiao Long's first podium of the season!" The announcer said happily. Yang looked at the girl in front of her. _"So that is Weiss Schnee, I imagined her taller and more stuck-up like."_ Yang thought as she shook hands with Weiss. Weiss almost shoved the trophy in Yang's hands, as she was surprised by the sudden hostility from the young heiress. "Congratulations for getting 2nd place your first podium of the season." Weiss almost said in a mechanical like tone. _"Alright, I take that back, she's very stuck up and doesn't want to deal with me"_ Yang thought as she gripped Weiss's hands a bit more forceful than she usually would while shaking Weiss's hand. Weiss's face didn't give it away, but from the way her arm tensed up, Yang had been sure that she had given her message to the heiress. Then the Schnee Dust company CEO, or Weiss's father, got on stage to give the winner his trophy. This was already his 3rd win of the season, and if he kept up this course he was sure to be champion at the end of it. All the people on the podium stood next to each other for a group picture, which was taken very quickly. After all the official stuff was over, it was time to see Ruby and Ao who were eagerly waiting for her.

"Yang, congratulations on your first podium of the season, I'm so happy for you now!" Ruby cheered as she ran over to Yang and jumped into her arms, as Yang barely managed to hold onto her trophy. "Wow easy there little sis, let me put down all my stuff first, then you can hug and praise me all you want." Yang said as she fueled her own ego a bit. Ruby rolled her eyes but knew Yang was very happy as well with her first podium finish. When Yang had put away all off her stuff she hugged Ruby again and spun around for a little bit while laughing, not being able to contain her happiness inside any longer. Ao watched the two sisters fully immersed in their own little world as he smiled and watched the two having the time off their life. When Yang and Ruby had let go off each other, Yang ran over to Ao and gave him a big hug as well. Ao being unprepared for this sudden event had only time to give Yang an awkward hug back before she let go again. "Thanks for trusting me for your sponsor Ao, that part you gave me yesterday really worked wonders and saved my ass for today." Ao had gotten a slight blush as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I didn't think it would mean this much to you, if this keeps up you'll probably get much better paying sponsors." Ao said with a cheery tone. "Well right now, you saved my racing season and for that you deserve a gift as well." and with that Yang leaned in and gave Ao a slight smooch on his right cheek. "Eww sis, couldn't you have warned me for that or something!?" Ruby said as she looked away. Ao seemed to have caught on fire, as his face turned an incredible shade of bright red. Yang only roared out in laughter at both their reactions as she gave Ao a hard pat on his shoulder. "What's wrong, not being used to being kissed on the cheek by beauties like me?" Yang asked mockingly as Ao only put his head down and started walking ahead, not wanting to fuel Yang's laughter even more.

At the Vale atmospheric race track garage.

"So Ruby how are you going to go home, you going with the bus again?" Yang asked as the trio walked through the garage. "Probably, it's how I arrived here so I don't have much choice." Ruby answered. "Well I always could give you a ride home, I was planning on bringing over the rest of those spare parts for Yang M40." Ao interjected. Ruby's eyes lit up like Christmas trees as she came face to face with Ao. "Really, what ship did you bring!?" Ruby asked. Ao walked over to a MISC Freelancer and used his ID to open the hull. "I brought my Freelancer with me, I figured I could use the cargo space." Ao said. Ruby looked pleadingly to her older sister who in turn sighed and smiled. "Of course you can go with Ao, I'll fly back home with my M40 and I'll wait for you guys to arrive with the parts then." Yang said as she turned around to go to her own ship that was still stationed at the circuit garage.

15:15 Yang's hangar/home.

Yang awaited eagerly on Ao's Freelancer in the distance, having landed her M40 on its designated platform while she tidied up the hangar a bit. Ruby would often leave a mess she was too tired to clean up after she worked on the Aurora again. Then she heard the low humming of two main thrusters and looked outside to be greeted with Ao's Freelancer. When Ao was landing it, Yang noticed Ruby was sitting in the other front seat as she saw Ruby extending the landing gear so Ao could concentrate on landing it precisely. Yang smiled at the sight, her little sis was really obsessed with spaceships. Ao opened up the cargo bay as Yang was already climbing into the ship while the cargo door still have to open all the way. Ao had turned off the engines and shut the ship completely down. "Co-pilot Ruby, that was some excellent work there." Ao said as he jokingly saluted Ruby. Ruby grinned and saluted back as they both got up and brought in every spare part into the hangar. The parts ranged from small nuts and bolts to big spare panels for the outside bodywork. After an hour of work everything was lifted out the ship and carefully stored inside the hangar in order. Yang now had enough spare parts to go on for a few years. "Well then, I should be going now, it's been fun watching you race Yang." Ao was about to say goodbye when Ruby suggested something else. "How about you stay for dinner? I'm going to make a feast in honor of Yang's first podium." Ruby asked. Ao couldn't say no to Ruby's puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll stay for dinner as well. I'll go lock up my Freelancer then." Ao said in a defeated tone. Ruby giggled as she followed Ao downstairs to the hangar's to work further on her Mustang, while Yang was resting from the race on the couch.

After another hour Ruby began working on dinner while Yang was checking up on her M40. Ao was watching from a distance as he occasionally made some dialogue with Yang. "Did you already think off a design for your ship Yang? I made an appointment with a company for the day after tomorrow." Ao asked Yang. Yang stopped working as she turned around to look at Ao. "Well Ruby and I have been working on some designs, but it's all still work in progress. We planned on working on it tomorrow and make some progress on it." Yang said as she put away the wrench she held on top of the toolbox next to her. "We'll probably have something tomorrow for you to look at, it probably won't be any flashier then what I already have. The yellow and black go well with each other, and we're likely to put on your shop name in white text with some fancy letter types and what not." Yang explained. "Suits me just fine Yang, if you keep racing like you did today it doesn't really matter if you don't use anything flashy or anything." Ao said as he chuckled. "Dinner is ready, so hurry up and come upstairs!" Ruby yelled. "Alright, be there in a minute Ruby!" Yang yelled back as she walked up the stairs with Ao right behind her. When Yang saw the enormous feast that Ruby made, she started to drool slightly from the sight. "Ewww, Yang you're drooling over the food!" Ruby yelled as Yang straightened up and started to wipe it away. Everyone washed their hands before they all took their seat at the dinner table. "Well then, in honor of my sponsored pilot we shall now eat this amazingly prepared food by Ruby, to Yang!" Ao said as he raised his glass filled with water. Yang grinned as both her and Ruby toasted to Yang's performance of today. They heard a muffled sound coming from the hangar below them, Yang said something fell over since that happened often.

After the food was eaten, they decided to relax a bit and watch some TV while making some small talk. They didn't notice however, the new pair of eyes that had its sight on them while moving silently on the roof, peaking in the roof window. The trio was having fun until the power suddenly was cut off, leaving them in the darkness while the back-up generator kicked on and turning on the emergency lights. "What happened, I checked the power supply a few days ago?" Yang said. Ruby and Ao looked around as they heard a small sound, and got themselves ready to fight if needed. Yang reached for the drawer in the coffee table and pulled it open, revealing two bright yellow gauntlets with a small barrel attached on the outside of it. "What are those, they look very dangerous Yang?" Ao whispered as yang started grinning. "These are shotgun gauntlets I made, just in case someone decided to break in or if I go out between planets." Yang loaded up some shells into her gauntlets as they kept looking around. Suddenly Ao was pulled away with what felt like a silk cloth around his neck, but noticed a flaw in the intruder's plan. Ao pulled hard onto the cloth and pulled the intruder down from above onto the glass table. The intruder let out a small groan that sounded female, which made Ao froze. He was never the person to hurt a woman or any female in particular. Yang fired off a round from her gauntlet towards the intruder but she quickly jumped away as she had let go off her ribbon. The trio couldn't see very well in the dim light given by the back-up lights, but the intruder seemed to be able to see perfectly. Ruby decided to attack the intruder with some basic fight moves she learned in Signal combat academy, but the intruder was very quick on her feet and dodged them with no problem. Yang decided to join the fray and joined up together with Ruby to take the intruder down without destroying too much off her living room with her shotgun gauntlets. Ao meanwhile snuck around the back and waited for the perfect moment to strike, as he patiently waited for the intruder to make a mistake. The intruder had some trouble stopping the two fierce fighting sisters, as they seemed to sync perfectly with each other. When she dodged or blocked Ruby's attack, she needed to back off for Yang's attack that did some serious damage if she got caught in it.

Then the intruder revealed her own weapon, some sort of hybrid between a katana and cleaver that made Ruby back off with her attacks. Yang could block the weapon with her gauntlets without a problem, but when the intruder pulled out a second blade from within the cleaver it was getting harder to fight back. Ao decided it was time to move as he recklessly tackled the intruder and using his height and weight advantage to pin her to the ground. The intruder struggled against Ao's grip, trying to break free. Ao took a closer look and frowned when he saw that she wore a white mask with red accents on it, indicating she was one of the White Fang. He also noticed the small cat ears that were present on her head, which also explained why she could see so well in the dark. When Ruby had the power turned back on, all the normal lights began to light up again and showing exactly how much of a mess the room was turned into. Yang cracked her fingers before slamming both her gauntlets against each other, having a slight red hue in her eyes instead of the normally vibrant violet. "You better talk quick, before I will make you talk." Yang threatened as she had small cuts on her arms that were quickly disappearing by her Aura. Ao wrapped the silk cloth around the intruder's hands that were behind her back and took off the mask. Bright amber eyes showed that this young woman still had some fight in her, as she kept quiet to Yang's threat. Yang was about to beat some answers out of her before Ao interjected. "Why has the White Fang Yang as one of its targets, I thought those were reserved for people in high places and with something against the Faunus?" Ao asked the intruder. She still wouldn't budge but Ruby had an idea to change that as she ran into her room before coming out again with what Ao would say was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in a 16 year old hands. The bright red scythe came into the intruder's vision who swallowed nervously at this new sight, she's was brave but not stupid. "Unless you start talking, I will have some fun with Crescent Rose before Yang gets a turn." Ruby threatened easily, which was quite disturbing for a 16 year old girl.

The cat Faunus sighed and finally gave in. "Fine, I give in." She announced as Ruby collapsed the scythe in a more compact form and put it away. "So, what's your name?" Yang asked as her gauntlets also seemed to fold in some way and making them less threatening. The Faunus looked at Yang as if she went crazy, but answered nonetheless. "Blake, my name is Blake." She answered calmly. "So Blake, why is the White Fang after Yang because it doesn't make any sense to me." Ao asked. "We watched the race today, and we wanted to strike during the podium ceremony. Some unfortunate changes in the plan made it so we couldn't strike then and there, then I noticed this blond racer smiling at Weiss Schnee as if she knew her. I wanted to use Yang to get after the Schnee heiress." She explained. Yang, Ruby and Ao looked perplexed at each other. "Uhm Blake, you do know that Yang doesn't actually know Weiss right?" Ruby said with an unsure tone. Blake looked shocked at the three standing in front of her. "What do you mean, after she gave her that friendly smile I assumed they were at least acquainted with each other?" Blake said as she started sweating slightly. "Do you even know Yang, she gives everyone a friendly smile even to people she doesn't know." Ruby explained as Blake's pupils got smaller in shock as she seemed frozen. Ao made an audible face palm and groaned, as this serious event got a very sudden twist in it that made it more like a comedy sketch.

"Well you obviously failed your objective of getting to Weiss, that's for sure." Ao said as Blake slightly glared at his direction. It went silent for a few seconds as everyone tried to think about the situation that was currently present. "Obviously we can't let you go free, even though it was all 'accident' so to say." Yang said in all seriousness. "Don't bother, failure is not tolerated by the White Fang, so I practically have nowhere to return to. The higher-ups will get notified on my failure and will begin to hunt me when they have the spare men to do so." Blake said grimly, but her expression neutral. Yang and Ruby looked a bit worried at each other, while Ao was watching the whole situation. "We could turn her in with the police?" Yang suggested as Blake seemed to hiss slightly at the idea. "I'd rather be dead then being thrown in jail by those corrupt people. I wouldn't get a fair trial for being an ex-member of the White Fang." Blake explained.

"Well we don't have too many options, but if you got nowhere else to go I could suggest you can stay here for a while." Yang said as all the others looked shocked at her. "No offence Yang, but she did try to murder us a few minutes ago. I don't think letting an assassin stay in your house would be a smart thing to do." Ao said. "I agree with Ao Yang, I don't feel very comfortable with that in mind here." Ruby admitted. Blake didn't hear the remarks of Ao and Ruby as she focused on Yang. From the way Yang spoke and with how her body language acted, Yang was honestly thinking about letting her stay here. She figured it would be better than sleeping on the streets, and much safer as well. Blake had questioned the White Fang's way of working after they changed leaders. From peaceful protests to assassinating people in a few months' time, this isn't how Blake wanted it, she wanted to be respected not feared. "If you promise me that I can stay here, I promise I will behave properly around here." Blake said. Yang smiled at Blake and nodded. "You have a deal, you can untie her Ao." Yang said confidently. Ao sighed but did as Yang said and untied Blake. Ruby was still wary of Blake and didn't risk coming any closer to her then she had to. Blake rubbed the numbness out of her wrists and sat back down again on the chair.

An uncomfortable silence was in the air as Ruby and Yang cleaned up the mess around the living room. "By the way Blake, you owe me a new coffee table." Yang said to break the silence. Blake rolled her eyes in annoyance. "But your friend here pulled me out of balance and caused me to crash into it, so technically it's not my fault." Blake countered. "Who was the one who broke into my home and caused a scene which could be avoided easily?" Yang asked. When she didn't get a response from the faunus she took it as her victory. "That's what I thought, so tomorrow you and I will shop for a new coffee table on your costs." Yang decided. Blake groaned in displeasure but couldn't disagree with the idea on case Yang still wanted to turn her in to the authorities. Ao meanwhile had prepared to leave for his own home. "Alright, I've got to go now. Yang you'll keep me posted on those designs for tomorrow right?" Ao asked. "Yup, after I get my new table I'll work on it some more with Ruby, I'll upload it to you then." Yang answered. "Okay, then I will see you in 2 days, goodnight all of you." Ao said as he walked downstairs and outside to his Freelancer. Yang and Ruby wished Ao goodnight back while Blake kept silent, watching the three interact with each other. Yang and Ruby now turned their attention to Blake, who suddenly had a cold chill running down her spine. "Well then, what should we do about you? I don't have any spare beds so you're welcome to take the couch, or share it with me if you're feeling lucky." Yang said, as she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows. "Yang, I don't want to hear your perverted talk!" Ruby wined as she put her index fingers in her ears. Blake got a slight pink tint on her cheeks but coughed to recover and shook her head. "I'll take the couch if you don't mind, though it's better than what I had back at the White Fang headquarters." Blake said as she slowly moved from the chair to the couch. "Are you sure? I make for a great personal heater you know." Yang said in a low voice as she plopped herself next to Blake, invading Blake's personal space effectively.

Blake felt uncomfortable under Yang's stare, but Yang soon exploded with laughter and pointed at Blake. "You should've seen the look on her face Blake! I'll go grab you some blankets and a pillow so you can sleep on the couch." Yang said as she walked into her room, still chuckling. "Ruby was it, right? Is your sister always this…out going to others?" Blake asked unsure. "Hm, well she has taken a real liking to you for some reason, but don't you dare touch my big sister. Or else you'll get some personal time with Crescent Rose." Ruby threatened, although it would be more effective if she didn't pout cutely while doing so. Blake smiled and reassured Ruby to calm her down. "Don't worry, I'm not a fan of people invading my personal space so you don't have to worry about any off that." Blake explained. Blake felt strangely comfortable and safe in the house of these complete strangers, probably because they wouldn't hurt a fly without a very good reason first. Yang came walking back happily with a bunch of spare blankets and pillows and dumped them on Blake's lap. "There, knock yourself out and pick whatever you like." Yang said as she walked into the bathroom and locked it. "Yang, don't stay in the shower too long again I also want to shower, today preferably." Ruby called out.

Blake figured this was the perfect time to get some information on the blond racer from her adorable little sister dressed in red. "So, I noticed you're parents aren't around. Do they know that I'm staying here?" Blake asked. When she asked that, Ruby got very quiet and stopped with everything she was doing, when she spoke it was barely above a whisper. "Our parents passed away a few years ago." Ruby said quietly. _"Great going Blake, you really know how to make a conversation." _Blake thought in her mind. Surprisingly Ruby perked up a bit when she noticed Blake going quiet. "Don't worry Blake, it's not like you knew about it before hand. I'm just still a bit sad about it even after all what Yang did for me to get moving again in life." Ruby said. Blake wanted to be surprised, but she noticed the protective nature of Yang right away, someone who would defend a person she loved and not hesitate on giving up her own life to do so. "You're very lucky to have someone as Yang as your sister Ruby." Blake said as she gave a slight smile. Ruby's mood got much happier again, and seemed to take this opportunity to ask her questions. "Do you have brothers or sisters Blake?" Ruby asked. Blake's face remained neutral but answered nonetheless. "I consider all the Faunus as my brothers and sisters, but I have no related siblings." Blake explained. "And what about your parents, aren't they worried about you with the White Fang and stuff?" Ruby asked curiously. Blake looked sad and slightly looked away. "My parents were killed during the first Faunus protest when excessive force was exercised, I had to watch them being beaten to death by the so called police, the protectors of the people." Blake ended with a bitter tone and a hiss, her eyes narrowed. Ruby seemed incredibly sad after hearing Blake's explanation, as if Ruby looked right into Blake's very aura with her big silver eyes.

Ruby stood up and sat down next to Blake. "You want have a hug? It always worked for me with Yang." Ruby innocently said. Blake looked a bit perplexed, but couldn't say no to the younger girl. Blake gingerly nodded as Ruby slowly wrapped her arms around Blake. Blake at first was hesitant, and only gave Ruby an awkward hug back. After a few seconds though Blake relaxed and confidently wrapped her arms around the younger girl in red. Blake placed her forehead against Ruby's right shoulder and slowly got more immersed in the hug. She now knew why Yang gave Ruby all those hugs during difficult times, if only Blake had someone who would've done the same for her all those years back. They stayed like this for a few minutes, when Ruby noticed the bathroom door opening again. Blake either didn't notice or didn't care, Ruby assumed the last. Yang let out a sigh of relief before looking puzzled at the scene in front of her. "What are you two doing?" Yang asked confused. "Well Blake looked like she needed a hug, so I gave her a hug like you always hug me." Ruby said as if it was really easy simple to see. "I see, anyway the shower is free now Ruby. I'll go lock up the hangar doors downstairs quickly." Yang said as she walked down the stairs. Ruby had let go of Blake and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it.

Blake felt weird on the inside, two people, well actually three, she had never met before until this evening. She came here to capture Yang, but instead ended up hugging her younger sister in seek of comfort and warmth. Blake had always questioned the methods of the White Fang, although she never spoke them out loud. Her best comrade, Adam Taurus, taught her how to fight, survive and kill the enemy without letting your emotions getting in the way. Blake always seemed to struggle with that, having never actually killed someone in her life. This wasn't the way the Faunus were supposed to be taking to earn respect from the humans. This would eventually escalate to the point where a second war between the Humans and Faunus would be inevitable. Adam was different then Blake, Adam enjoyed the pain and suffering he created when he was assigned to assassinate a target. Blake was fed up with the humans discriminating the Faunus, but never wanted to take someone's life because of it. Blake couldn't return to the White Fang now, and if she was right, they would send Adam to clean up after her and make sure Blake was never heard of again. The White Fang usually send their old partners after each other if one decides to leave the White Fang, makes for a bigger mental strain for the one who ran during the fight. Still, the White Fang HQ was on Atlas, which was far away from here and almost no-one in the White Fang had a spaceships for personal use. Adam wasn't exactly unnoticeable on cameras, and with his wanted status he would avoid public transport at all costs.

"Alright, that has been taken care off as well." Yang muttered to herself as she closed the door behind her and locked it. Blake had put all the pillows and blankets she got from Yang on the couch for maximum comfort. "Hey, scoot up will you." Yang said. Blake made some room for Yang to sit down while Yang proceeded to let her tired body fall onto the pillow and blanket heaven. Yang turned the TV back on and was watching the highlights from her own race on the news channel. "So Blake, what do you plan on doing now that you can't go back?" Yang asked. Blake started thinking, as minutes flew by. Blake had many skills, only problem was that those skills were not suited for everyday jobs. "I honestly don't know I need some more time to figure that out for myself." Blake sighed defeated. Yang made a weak smile and started watching TV boringly. "Do you have any hobbies Blake?" Yang asked out of nowhere. "Reading for the most part, I love reading books." Blake said while a genuine smile crept on her face. "And what about you, I saw you race today but you must have other hobbies?" Blake asked. "Hmm, nope not really, racing has sort of become my life. It how I earn money, and it's something I enjoy doing. Other than that I try to spend as much possible with Ruby." Yang said as she started switching channels on the TV. "And what about your sister, what does she do all day?" Blake asked. "For now she works on her own ship, but next week she will start at Mistral military academy for ground and space combat." Yang answered.

"Mistral academy, isn't she a bit young for that?" Blake asked confused. "Well Ruby has knack for getting into weird situations, so a few weeks back she ran into commander Ozpin and did something to impress him enough so she could start there this year." Yang said, but didn't sound happy at all. "You don't seem to really agree with Ruby's decision, right?" Blake said. Yang only slightly nodded in response. "She's still 16 and is mostly still innocent in many aspects. They train people there on how to kill other living beings, and I'm just worried that something will happen to her." Yang said. Blake nodded, understanding where Yang's worries came from.

Even though the new planets in Remnant seemed very suitable for humans, they encountered two new species, The Faunus that they already had one war with, and the Grimm. The creatures of Grimm looked somewhat like the animals back on Earth, but much more dangerous. Dust was being used against the Grimm, which it seemed very effective against. Even being able to choose what element you wanted to utterly destroy the opponent in front of you with. But that wasn't the only weapon against the Grimm. It's been already 60 years since the discovery of the Remnant system, and children born on one of the planets in the system started getting weird powers. They started calling it Aura, together with a Semblance who seemed different for everyone. Scientist still had to figure out why this was happening, but military wise no one was complaining. It made humans stronger than ever, with the Faunus already being used to having an Aura and a Semblance. Because of the Grimm, the planets were mostly void of Faunus or human life, with only 1 or 2 big cities safe from Grimm attacks. Wandering outside those cities could prove to be fatal for ordinary citizens, so the higher-ups highly recommended staying inside or on the borders of the cities.

Yang yawned and slowly stood up. "Well I'm going to bed, it was been an eventful day for me. I'll see you tomorrow morning, goodnight Blake." Yang said. "Goodnight." Blake simply said as Yang closed the door to her bedroom. Blake laid down comfortable on the couch, and laid down on her side while the big glass panel that is the TV still flickered with advertisements for spaceships. Ruby let out a content sigh as she left the steamy bathroom behind her. "Oh, did Yang go to bed already?" Ruby asked. Blake nodded in response while Ruby was making her way to her own room. "Well I should go to sleep as well then, goodnight Blake." Ruby said. "Goodnight." Blake said again as Ruby closed the door behind her. Blake turned on a small light and grabbed the book she carried here during her mission, and started reading for another hour before she went to sleep, one she really needed.

Next morning went uneventful during breakfast, with Blake having said nothing yet to the 2 very talkative sisters. "Come on Yang, could you please just lend me some money. I need to get some new parts for the Mustang so I can test it properly." Ruby pleaded at her sister. "Ruby, how do you even plan on paying me back all that money? And no, you're not getting any money from me." Yang said. Ruby pouted and drank the milk from her glass. Yang smiled and proceeded to put on her work uniform and walked downstairs. Ruby brought all the plates and glasses to the dishwater and also started putting on her work uniform and followed Yang to the hangar. Blake started getting curious and followed the two sisters with her book in hand. She found a nice high spot to read, while she watched both sisters work on their ships. Ruby had taken out most parts out of her Mustang and had them organized on a nearby workbench, and checked which ones were still usable for further use. This went on for a few hours straight until both sisters got hungry again, so they made some lunch to quickly eat. That was practically what each day had in store for them, except for the days Yang needed to prepare for the next race and the day she needed race, and so this went on until they had gotten a surprise visit from someone a day before Ruby's leave for Mistral academy.

The buzzer went off as Yang turned on the intercom. "Hello, who is there?" Yang asked. She saw a man standing in front of the camera, probably around 40 years old. He had small glasses resting on his nose, while holding onto a cane in his left hand. He had gray hair and his outfit consisted mostly of the color green. "Good morning Yang Xiao Long, I'm Ozpin, I came here to talk to your sister." The man said. Yang opened the door for Ozpin and yelled through the hangar. "Ruby, I need you to come over here!" Yang yelled. Ruby quickly dropped her work tools and ran over. "What is it Yang, did something happen?" Ruby asked before she spotted Ozpin standing next to Yang. "Oh, hi commander Ozpin, what brings you here today?" Ruby asked curiously. Blake overheard the conversation and was quite curious, so she peeked over her shoulder to look at the new person inside the hangar. "Well Ruby, I came here to talk about school. I have some bad news concerning your entrance into Mistral military academy." Ozpin said. Ruby looked worried and sat down on one off the small stools that were scattered around the hangar. "The Grimm are becoming a larger threat than we anticipated, and have been multiplying day by day now. So I'm here to announce you won't be entering the Mistral academy for Ground and Space combat." Ozpin said. Ruby looked heartbroken and tightly gripped the fabric of her overal. "Instead, we have assigned you to Beacon academy, where you will learn to fight the creatures of Grimm. It's not exactly the same, but I hope you will accept the offer since Vale is in dire need for hunter and huntresses. Beacon will start next month with their classes and training." Ozpin explained. "If Ruby goes, then I will go as well." Ruby and Yang looked behind them and saw Blake standing, book in hand. "Blake, you want to go fight the Grimm?" Yang asked surprised.

Ozpin smiled. "Alright, but since you not have been selected by one off the higher-ups you need to take an amplitude test at Beacon, is that alright with you?" Blake only nodded before she walked off again. Yang was thinking deeply, until she voiced her thoughts to the others. "I want to fight the Grimm too." Yang said. This time it was Ruby's turn to look shocked, and turned to Yang. "But what about your racing career then Yang? Isn't that what you always wanted to do?" Ruby said. "I know little sis, but I'd rather go with you to Beacon and try and make the world safer. Besides at the end of this month the racing season is over again, so it will be timed perfectly." Yang said. "Then you also need to take the amplitude test then together with Blake." Ozpin said. Yang started smiling and shook her head. "Not needed, just like Ruby I went to the Signal combat school and got my papers so I could join Beacon without testing, right?" Yang said. Ozpin smiled and nodded while Ruby had made her decision. "Then I accept your invitation to Beacon, do we by any chance get to fly as well at Beacon?" Ruby asked just to be sure. "Not as extensive as at Mistral, but basic pilot training is given at Beacon for when teams need to go to other planets in the system." Ozpin explained as Ruby smiled, happy with the answer being given. "Well I should take my leave then, I'm looking forward to seeing you three at Beacon." Ozpin said as he left Yang's hangar and stepped outside and back into his car.

"Well that was a thing." Yang simply said as Ruby grinned at Yang. "We're going to be fighting for the people together Yang, just like in the stories you used to read me." Ruby said happily as yang patted Ruby on the head. "Easy there little sis, I'm sure it will be fun and all but I wonder what will happen with the hangar, I don't think we can store our ships at Beacon and without a job or anything we can't keep paying for the rent of this place." Yang said. "I'm sure uncle Qrow can help us with that, it's not like the rent is that much for him." Ruby said. "That's true, uncle always has more important things to do then that." Yang said as she walked back to her M40 and started working on it again and prepares it for the next race. Ruby also wandered back to her Mustang and made a list of parts that needed replacing for the ship to be functional again. Yang had her M40 re-painted with Ao's store name on it, a big white text on the black accents on her ship, with smaller version being placed on the wings. She kept it simple and sleek, just how she liked it and so did Ao. The three waited patiently for one month to pass, and being able to attend to Beacon academy.

Meanwhile Ozpin was watching out of window in his office, while one of the teachers stood next to him. Platinum blond hair that had been put in a bun, while a curl was present that was hanging at the right side off her face while light green eyes were also looking out the window. "I still cannot believe you actually let that girl attend to this academy, she's still too young." The woman said. "Don't worry Glynda, she will be ready as will the other three in her team and every other first year student, we will need them now more than ever" Ozpin said. The screen behind Ozpin showed the teams listed for the first years.

_Team RWBY_

_Leader: Ruby Rose_

_Member: Weiss Schnee_

_Member: Blake Belladonna_

_Member: Yang Xiao Long._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot, please leave a review if you liked it! Mitchelo3 signing off. **


End file.
